Thoughts of a Goth Girl
by TeddyBear98
Summary: One-shot. DxS. Sam tossed and turned in her bed as Danny's pain-wracked scream echoed through her mind over and over again, and she couldn't help the morbid afterthoughts that followed.


**Author's Note: Just another random one-shot I thought up seriously in like ten seconds, lol so no hate. Enjoy!**

**Thoughts of a Goth Girl**

Samantha Manson lay in her bed. It was far past when she should have been asleep, considering it was 1:30 in the morning and she had school today. But, she couldn't silence the thoughts that kept flashing through her mind, driving her insane and keeping her wide-awake. She had almost lost him. She had almost _lost _him. A shiver ran down her back as she, for the umpteenth time since it had happened less than 24 hours ago, recalled the memory that kept pestering her.

"_Oh, is that all you've got you crazy fruit loop!? The Box Ghost could aim better than you can!" Danny taunted Plasmius, once again dodging his ecto blasts as Vlad grew more and more frustrated. Sam and Tucker watched on, holding back laughter at the insults Danny kept throwing at his enemy. There was no need to worry; Danny already appeared to be winning; he barely had any injuries, while Vlad looked pretty battered. Once Danny got tired of evading, he used his ice powers to freeze the older halfa solid, laughing and grinning like an idiot has he fell toward the ground hundreds of feet below; that would leave a mark in the morning! _

_Thinking the fight over, Danny had turned his back on the frozen form, looking down at his smiling friends. He started to leisurely descend to the ground. In his happy mood, he failed to notice the expressions on Sam and Tucker's faces change to looks of horror when Vlad broke out of his ice prison and turned his angry glare upon Daniel, summoning up a painful looking, electric ecto beam, throwing it with perfect aim while the infamous ghost boy was oblivious to what was happening._

_Finally, Sam found her words. "Danny, LOOK OUT!"_

_The halfa spun around with seconds to spare; not enough time to completely avoid the blast. He dove out of the way, but not before it successfully skimmed past his side, tearing a rip in his HAZMAT suit and making contact with his pale skin. Danny's bright, neon green eyes seemed to considerably dull has he let out a blood-curdling scream of pain, the white rings running over his body and changing him back to Fenton as he hurtled to the ground, struggling to remain conscious as Vlad laughed and flew away, leaving a horrified Tucker and Sam to catch him as he fell and deal with Danny's severely burned side._

Sam tossed and turned in her bed as Danny's pain-wracked scream echoed through her mind over and over again, and she couldn't help the morbid afterthoughts that followed. What if the blast had hit him full on? There would have been no way for him to survive. What if her and Tucker hadn't caught him when he fell, and he had hit the unforgiving street? And why, why on earth, was she the only one who couldn't let this go? Tucker didn't seem phased by the accident anymore; he had started cracking jokes and being his typical annoying, sarcastic self as soon as Danny had woken up, being sure to lighten the mood. Danny himself didn't seem haunted by the fact that he could've fully died. So again she asked herself: Why was she having such a hard time letting it go? Why was the disturbing memory still bombarding her when she should have been able to sleep peacefully knowing that Danny would live, that he would be alright?

Sam sighed, settling in a position on her back and just accepting the fact that there was no way she was going to be able to get to sleep before she had to get up for school in the morning. Instead, she forced herself to think more about the incident that kept mentally repeating itself to her. Was she missing something? Was it a guilty conscience telling her she needed to have done something more to help? No, she had done all she could have, and she knew it. Was it a sign that Danny needed her, that something was wrong and she should go over and check up on him? No, that wasn't right either; she would just be able to sense if he needed her.

Sam pondered this up until her alarm went off, signaling that she needed to get up for school. The entire time, she never did find out why the thoughts of Danny's near-death experience bothered her so much, why she was the only still thinking about it. She failed to acknowledge the obvious reason to the question on her mind, whether on purpose or by innocent ignorance, no one could be sure. It wasn't Danny who needed anything; it was Sam. Sam was the one who needed Danny.

The Goth Girl was in love with the Ghost Boy.


End file.
